


Yetis are Good Guardians Too

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, I've always wanted to write for this, One Shot Collection, So here we are, that's a crime kiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: "Relax, I never got past the yetis!"A series of one shots on Jack's attempts to break into the North Pole.





	Yetis are Good Guardians Too

Jack had discovered the workshop at the North pole not long after he'd emerged from the ice. At first he'd only heard snatches here and there about the famed Santa Clause, considering he'd awoken after Christmas, but as time went on and decorations were put up once more, the children would whisper in excited voices about what they hoped Santa Clause would bring them. 

Jack had grown curious and sought out information, a feat not all that difficult considering that every child in the world knew at least one version of the potbelly man. _Be good or Santa will only give you coal. You better not stay awake all night or Krampus will come and find you._ The hardest part was sifting through the flood of information to determine what was true and what was not. Eventually, he got the gist of it though. He learned that Santa Clause was someone who brought the children gifts if you were good. He would come in the middle of the night and place the gifts under a tree, and when you awoke the next day you could open them. You couldn't be awake during the night, or so the songs told, or else you wouldn't get any presents. But most importantly, he learned that Santa lived in the North Pole. 

Now Jack was many things, but patient was not one of them. So instead of waiting till the end of December when Christmas was supposed to take place, he took matters into his own hands.

The flight was bumpy - Jack hadn't quite gotten the hang of flying yet - but didn't take long. Jack reached the northern ice cap and wasted no time in locating the massive toy making establishment.

At first, Jack would only hover around the building, noting the intricate architecture that he hadn't seen anywhere else in the world. He told himself he was just scouting the place before he went up to the front door, but really he was nervous. He didn't know how Santa Clause would react, or if he even _would_ react. No one else had been able to see Jack, why would Santa be any different?

That unpleasant thought only lasted for a few days, though. He didn't like to let himself wallow in that type of thing, especially when there was something so exciting right in front of him! Instead, he flew down to the front gate and knocked politely like he'd seen others do.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened, and inside was a large wall of fur. Jack looked up to meet the eyes that were far above him, and smiled hugely when the fuzzy creature was actually _looking_ at him. "Hi! Is this Santa's workshop?"

The yeti- because what else could the creature be?- made a few strange sounds that seemed to indicate confusion before shooing Jack away from the door and closing it. Jack stood stunned for a moment, unsure what all that meant or what to do next, but then the door opened a second time and this time the yeti shoved a wrapped box into his hands before closing the door again.

Jack blinked, thoroughly confused, and looked down at the box. What an interesting place...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Anything you want to see, or anything like that! 
> 
> You can come talk to me [here](https://frootysparkycakes.tumblr.com).


End file.
